


No More Kippen Secrets

by ArtieSafari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: Buffy was simply enjoying some alone time at the Spoon when she's approached by an obviously-distraught TJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...I know I'm not clever, but the title still made me chuckle, okay? Anyway, enjoy.

The diner was oddly quiet. Or maybe I just wasn't paying attention to any of the noise. The midday sun streamed in through the window as the first leaves of autumn were scattering on the sidewalk. Sipping on my milkshake, I stared out the window, so lost in thought even I couldn't keep track of what was going through my head. I mindlessly nibbled at the baby taters on my plate.

"Are you busy?" I jumped at the unexpected voice in front of me. TJ stood beside my booth, bags under his eyes and his hair less gelled than usual.

"TJ? Are you okay?" 

"Can I sit?" I nodded and he slinked in across from me, his hands folded in front of him. He didn't say a word.

"What's going on?" I asked after I realized he was in no hurry to continue.

"I just... I needed someone to talk to but now that I'm here I'm really not sure why."

"Is Cyrus busy?" As soon as I said it, I regretted. "Not that I'm not willing to help, it's just-"

"It's okay. I get it. But, I can't talk to Cyrus about this."

"Why not?" I tried to keep my voice as soft as possible, especially as his eyes darted around the room and his leg bounced. He let out a sigh as he tried to start talking. But every time he opened his mouth, he just closed it again. 

"Look, you need to promise me that this stays between us."

"I promise."

"I'm serious. Absolutely nobody hears what I'm about to say. Especially not Cyrus."

"I promise." Why would TJ keep secrets from Cyrus? But I wasn't going to make him doubt me. He clearly needed something off his chest. Either he was wracked with guilt or confusion, maybe both, but I wanted to hear him out. After all, if he was coming to me, he was clearly desperate. "No matter what you say, I won't repeat it to anybody." TJ simply nodded and continued to fidget, his eyes refusing to meet mine. 

"I'm just scared that if I say it, it'll make it real. And I don't know if I want it to be real." He was more talking to himself than to me, his voice more akin to a mumble than anything else, but I wasn't about to interrupt. "I just... It's just... I can't... I don't..." He kept getting caught on his own tongue, taking a deep breath and trying to catch back up to himself. "I can't say it. It's like the words just won't come out." I nodded, deciding to try and guide him.

"So, why can't you talk to Cyrus about this?" Moments went by without either of us speaking and without him trying to, just staring past me like he was thinking of the best way to explain it.

"Because it's about him."

"What about-" It hit me. Everything hit me all at once. The day I caught them on the swings, how different TJ was around Cyrus, the way he was always hanging out. My eyes widened and for once TJ was looking at me. "You like Cyrus." He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I think I always have. From that day in the cafeteria, there's just been something... special about him. He makes me want to be a better person, to be hopeful about the future, to open up and tell him everything. But for the first time, I can't tell him this. I can't risk losing the best friend I've ever had over my stupid feelings."

"When did you realize?"

"We were at the swings the other day, after you did everything in your power to keep him from speaking to me. Thanks for that, by the way." I gave him a sheepish smile. "And after days of not being able to talk to him, it was just so nice to see him again. And while we were standing there, it's like it all just came to me. The way he smiled at me made me realize how much I really care about him. The first thought I had was that I really wanted to wake up to that smile and I wanted to do everything I could to make him happy. And it all clicked for me that this is so much deeper than just wanting to be friends. I think I've known I was gay for a long time, but this is the first time I've ever had to admit it to myself."

"I'm proud of you for talking about this," I said. "Thank you for trusting me." TJ nodded.

"You promise you won't say anything to him?"

"I promise. But you really should talk to him eventually." He shook his head and stood up.

"No, not happening."

"But TJ-"

"But nothing. This stays between us. End of story." And with that, he was gone. I slouched back in the booth and stared up at the ceiling, trying to process everything. TJ liked Cyrus. Really liked Cyrus, and I had a hunch his feelings were more than a little mutual. But there was nothing I could do.

Or maybe there was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy puts her plan into action.

Operation Matchmaker was a go.

"What'd you got there, Cyrus?" I asked as I strolled up to his locker with Andi. He was looking over a piece of paper and I did my best to act natural.

"I think it's... a secret admirer note?" He read over it again and again as Andi and I leaned in to read over it.  _I don't have the guts to tell you, but I've always thought there was something special about you._ "What do I do? I've never gotten one of these before!"

"Who do you think it's from?" the short haired girl asked with a gasp. I so badly wanted to get her in on the plan, but I couldn't. It was too risky. She had to believe this was real as much as Cyrus did.

"I don't know!"

"Do you think it could be...?" I finished my sentence with an eyebrow wiggle.

"TJ?" he whispered with a shock, staring down at the note again. That told me everything I needed to know.

"Do you want it to be?" Andi asked. Cyrus froze, glancing between us and the note. "You can tell us."

"I don't... I don't  _not_ want..." Cyrus groaned and threw his head back. "Okay fine, yes," he whispered as the two of us squealed. He was quick to shush us. "You can't say anything. Besides, I don't even think it is him. I doubt it's even a guy," he said, closing his locker and shoving the note in his bag.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Andi asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I quickly butt in. They both looked at me, puzzled. "Look, you know if you ask him he's just gonna deny it. He'd never admit to something like that." I was too rambly. They were getting suspicious.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Cyrus stepped closer to me.

"Nothing is going on," I said, quickly gaining my composure. "I'm just worried that you'll ask him, he'll say no, and it'll break your heart. I say wait it out, see if any more notes come in."

"I have an idea!" Andi chimed in. Oh no. Andi ideas could be bad news. "What if you don't  _ask_ him?" Now it was my turn to look puzzled. "Bring it up to TJ. Say you got a secret admirer note in your locker and see how he reacts. That should tell you all you need to know." I hoped my sigh of relief wasn't obvious. Perfect. All according to plan. As TJ rounded the corner, Andi and I nodded at Cyrus. He returned one of his own before walking up to him.

One of two things was about to happen.

1\. TJ would become obviously jealous.

2\. TJ would instantly take credit for it, not wanting Cyrus to be with anyone else.

As the two of them talked, Andi and I watching from behind, it turns out, it was option three.

3\. TJ would look straight at me and glare.


End file.
